


Командировка

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Public Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Аврор Долиш в Азкабане по работе.





	Командировка

Фамилия, напечатанная на фиолетовом бланке, была такой же, как на дверях камеры. А вот лицо… Смотревшая на Долиша через решетку небритая (наверняка уже несколько лет) физиономия ничем не напоминала ту, которая нагло скалилась с подколотой к личному делу колдографии. Его даже передернуло: как же легко здесь можно потерять рассудок. Но мысль о том, что зря в Азкабан никого не сажают, и нечего было баловаться с… Долиш быстро перелистал страницы. Вот, точно: с превращением обитателей магловского кладбища в инфери. Скороговоркой пробормотав стандартное заключение министерской комиссии по делу заключенного номер такой-то, он заспешил к выходу.  
  
Ф-фу, в этот раз легко отделался! Даже никто из стражников не подошел слишком близко, обдав мертвенным холодом. Несколько встретилось, но и те проплывали, помахивая обтрепавшимися полами своих черных хламид, где-то в дальних концах извилистых азкабанских коридоров.  
  
– Черт! – кажется, он слишком рано обрадовался. Парочка дементоров как раз перегораживала ему путь к лестнице. Стояли рядом (зачем, интересно?), то и дело соприкасаясь рукавами. Легко так, ласкающе. Торчащие из них костлявые пальцы подрагивали, будто в предвкушении.  
  
Долиш осторожно протиснулся мимо, удивившись, что не почувствовал обычного холода. А те и внимания не обратили. Стояли, вернее, висели, только касаясь пола самыми длинными из лохмотьев. Вот они повернули друг к другу головы… Может, начальник и подчиненный обмениваются информацией? Теперь, когда до спасительной лестницы было рукой подать, в Долише проснулось любопытство. А правда – об этих отвратительных и на редкость агрессивных тварях ведь ничего не известно. Так что почему бы не подсмотреть, пока им не до него?  
  
Капюшоны плащей соприкоснулись и начали ритмично подрагивать. Если это и правда что-то вроде разговора – какой-то он слишком… «Интимный», – пришло в голову, но Долиш только отмахнулся. Не могут же эти твари и правда заниматься тем, что казалось доступным только существам из плоти и крови? Хотя… вампиров тоже нельзя было полностью причислить к живым, а это им совершенно не мешало устраивать оргии с экзальтированными девственницами из соседних деревень.  
  
Капюшоны все так же ритмично вздрагивали, по скрытым плащами телам будто прошла рябь.  
  
– Да чтоб у меня в жизни не встал, если они не трахаются! – прошептал Долиш. И тут же испугался: а вдруг все-таки ошибся? Даже сунул руку в карман мантии, в правый, там как раз дырка в подкладке… Провел по давно нывшему паху(все же надо было перед выходом в сортир заглянуть!) паху и успокоился: все нормально, стоит. Причем с какой-то дури прямо сейчас, да так, что не понять, почему еще штаны не лопнули! И как он с «таким» теперь выйдет отсюда? Нет, под мантией, конечно, не очень-то и рассмотришь... А вдруг у лодочника глаз наметаный? Потом от клейма извращенца не отмоешься!  
Долиш снова с опаской взглянул на парочку, но им явно было не до него: распластались в воздухе, соединенные только капюшонами, и покачивались. Вверх-вниз, будто на невидимых качелях! Вот же, нечисть — а толк в развлечениях знают! Может, ему тоже... покачаться?  
  
Долиш расстегнул ширинку: член и не думал опадать. Даже мысль, что он дрочит не на какую-нибудь красотку из «Шаловливой палочки», а на двух мерзейших тварей, не помогала.  
Вверх-вниз, вот так! И пальцем вокруг головки – так же, как один из дементоров только что обвел костлявой своей культяпкой вокруг рукава второго… Хорошо! И снова туда-обратно, быстрее и быстрее, в такт подрагивающим рядом лохмотьям.  
Еще немного – и все, финиш, сушить мантию и сматывать…  
  
Но вот дрожание лохмотьев замедлилось, и он тоже – машинально – снизил темп. А правда, куда спешить?  
Дементоры изменили положение: все так же болтались в воздухе, распластавшись футах в пяти над полом, но теперь один при этом лежал на спине. Мордредовы яйца, а если это у них что-то вроде "шестьдесят девятой"? Сдохнуть – не встать: эти твари сосут друг другу!  
Теперь Долиш двигал рукой медленно, то и дело ритмично сжимая кулак и чуть оттягивая залупу. Представил, что его член – во рту у Матильды Смит, белобрысой секретарши Скримджера. Только вот хотелки от этих мыслей не прибавилось, член даже обмяк слегка. Оно и понятно – Мэтти баба хорошая, только сильно уж брезгливая. Сосет осторожно так, будто конфетку облизывает, а как дело к финишу – сразу морду отодвигает, будто с его конца в нее вот-вот «Авадой» шарахнет. Интересно, а как бы у этих тварей вышло? Это ж как сосать надо, чтобы душу из тела вытянуть? А если такое умение – да в правильных целях?  
  
Один взгляд на дементоров – и член опять торчит, как палочка перед боем. Долиш продолжил дрочить, теперь представляя, что вместо выбеленной осветляющими зельями макушки Мэтти над его пахом склонился черный капюшон. Яйца от такого видения в момент поджались, а рука, казалось, сама поймала нужный темп, а потом только подстраивалась под задаваемый дементорами, под эту все ускорявшуюся вибрацию потрепанных плащей, капюшонов, скрюченных пальцев.  
Интересно, что у них там, под вонючими тряпками? Об этом им даже на лекциях по ЗОТИ в аврорской школе не рассказывали. Вот и думай, что хочешь. Тут же привиделся длинный – чтоб, если надо, до самой души достал, которая, как известно, рядом с этими тварями сама в пятки сбегает – хоботок. Ну вроде того, что у хищных анемон при виде жертвы выскакивает. На конце хоботка – круглая чашечка с неровными краями, прилепится – не оторвешь. А внутри – тонкий, везде пролезет, язык.  
Представилось, как чашечка накрывает головку, смыкается вокруг нее и начинает ритмично двигаться: то до самых яиц, поглаживая их жестковатым краем, то вверх, да так, что душа вот-вот следом выскочит. «Да-а, детка, давай! Высоси мне душу через хуй! Хлюп-хлюп!»  
Но "деткам", к счастью, было не до него: теперь они, обвившись друг вокруг друга, стремительно вращались под самым потолком.  
Хлюп-хлюп-хлюп-хлюп-хлюп!  
  
Рука вверх-вниз, а воображение снова дорисовывает вместо нее мягкий, но сильный хоботок… Вниз-вверх, а тонкий язычок то мечется вокруг головки, щекоча, облизывая, то на мгновенье проникает внутрь. Хорошо, аж искры из глаз! Учись, Мэтти, дуреха брезгливая!  
  
Но вот костлявые пальцы дементоров сжались в кулаки и тут же обмякли, как потрепанные грозой ветки какого-то странного, жуткого дерева. Дементоры застонали, захлюпали своими мерзкими глотками – надрывно, с подвыванием. Долиш тоже провыл матерное, чувствуя, как под пальцами становится склизко и влажно.  
«Сушить мантию… сматывать удоч…»  
  
Парочка распалась – будто от ветра расплелась старая гнилая веревка. Оба дементора повернулись к нему – обессиленно прислонившемуся к стене. К стене, только что бывшей приятно прохладной, а потом за секунду остывшей до леденящего холода. О, Мордредовы же причиндалы! Бежать, бежать теперь, не оглядываясь. Но, как назло, шевелиться совсем не хотелось: не отошел еще от вызванной хорошей дрочкой слабости.  
  
– Ребят, а вы ничего, заводные! – широко улыбнулся Долиш двинувшемуся в его сторону дементору. – Может, покурим?  
Стена за ним покрылась ледяной коркой, замигал свет, по потолку зазмеились дорожки инея… А из глубины души, прогоняя сонную умиротворенность и расслабленность, уже поднималась волна страха – сперва едва заметная, больше похожая на тревогу перед важным делом, но быстро разраставшаяся, как вырастает, достигнув берега, волна цунами.  
– Да ладно, пошутил я – сам давно бросил! – выкрикнул Долиш и, пока «волна» не достигла отметки «панический ужас», раненым зайцем сиганул за дверь, с облегчением запечатав ее перед хлюпающей мордой дементора. Ширинку застегнул уже на лестнице.  
  
***  
  
Рулевой на пароме, соединявшей Азкабан с островом, находившимся вне зоны действия антиаппарационного щита, выпустил струйку дыма и одобрительно покивал:  
– А вы молодец. – Долиш тоже достал сигарету, и рулевой наклонился к нему, давая прикурить. – В прошлый раз министерского обратно вез, так тот полдороги то блевал, то трясся. А у вас что заместо нервов – драконьи жилы, что ли?  
  
Долиш самодовольно улыбнулся, затягиваясь. Хорошо! Зря эти придурки в черных отрепьях не курят: после того, как кончишь – самое то.  
  
– А что у вас с мантией? Вляпались куда?  
– Все может быть, – пожал плечами. – Домовиков ведь там нет, убирать некому. А с этих страшилищ что взять – только сосать и умеют, – и усмехнулся, убирая с мантии влажное пятно.


End file.
